


Behind the Glass

by NerdyPuddinCup



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPuddinCup/pseuds/NerdyPuddinCup
Summary: Erik, the disfigured genius laments on how love cannot be for one born to be alone. But, his new friend proves that even one of perceived ugliness can find a mate.
Kudos: 8





	Behind the Glass

Perhaps it would finally be time. After months of being her Angel of Music, the man not the Ghost had wanted to be more. He wanted to reach out, to feel her, to know her, to...love her. But Erik knew better. A lifetime of hatred and repulsion at his very presence had taught him that there was nothing for him but that. Christine Daee, so young, so beautiful, so pure, and oh so enthralling was forever going to be out of reach for him. 

If the pursuit was indeed for not, then why continue the charade? Why continue on, building her up? He knew the reason why. Because she had the potential for greatness, an adoration and fame that Erik could never know himself despite his many talents and skills. If the world could not love him, then perhaps they could love the peerless instrument that he had fine-tuned. Oh it was all too much. Feelings and emotions that he had long thought buried within were rising to the surface. He desired something to take the edge off but he had sworn off opium for the sake of his voice. 

Erik fell to the floor. It was cold and very wet but his body was unusually heated at the moment. His glazed over yellow eyes slowly focused onto Otto, the spider that he had discovered days earlier. There had been a few flies that had foolishly found their way to being ensnared by Otto’s craftsmanship. But, there was more now. There was another spider on the web. It was beautiful with blues and oranges ordaining its body, warning off any that she was clearly not to be messed with lest you risk a poison bite. 

The two spiders sat side by side on the web. Erik rose slightly and crawled over slowly as not to startle the two arachnids. He watched the two and he couldn’t help but smile. “Now...Monsieur, I don’t mind you having a guest.” He whispered faintly, “But I would appreciate it in the future if you would let me know first.” He shook his head at how childish he was being right now. A part of him wanted to just reach out and gently stroke his tiny companion. But this was no pet to do that. It was a predator just like him. 

But not like him at the same time. For this spider had found the one thing that Erik could never have. A companion, a mate. He was unsure how loving a spider couple could be but it hardly mattered. He looked upon the web and where once he had seen himself he now saw a stranger. His hand clenched as he began to feel tears well up in his fiery eyes. “Not fair...not fair...not fair…” Erik whispered to himself, turning over on his side, clutching his chest in his arms, and rocking himself back and forth like an infant. 

No. 

No! Of course, this was a sign! If Otto a creature that seemed so repulsive could find a mate then he would as well. Proof that he should go against all logic and pursue the Swedish girl. The one who haunted his dreams, the one who’s voice invaded his music. He knew that he was in love with Christine and he would have her! 

A new sense of determination began to grow within him. He rose up to his feet and fetched his things. His hat, cloak, and most importantly his intricate ornate bone white mask. As his thumb moved over the raised silver etchings he recalled his mother for only the briefest of moments. And the monster that he had seen in the mirror all those years ago. His delicate hands still held the scars of that day as he had tried to smash the beast away. 

No time to focus on that of course. His beloved awaited, and she would know him. Finally at long last she would see that her beloved Angel of Music was not the unattainable divine being, but a true creature of flesh and blood that she could have and hold. 

He took his boat across the lake and began to ascend up through the bowels until finally reaching back into the inner-walls of the Opera House. He knew the way to Christine’s dressing room by heart now, he could do it blindfolded and spun about. The mirror awaited, the single pane of glass that separated his world from her’s. 

He was about to activate the contraption to open it when suddenly he was stopped by the sound of voices. He raised a brow beneath his mask and began to approach the mirror. He could see into the room but she could not see him. 

There sat Christine in her chair, but she wasn’t alone. There was a man with her. What was this about? His Christine was not the kind of girl who would invite a man alone into her dressing room. He was taller than Christine but shorter than Erik. He was decently built, sandy blonde hair, and a small mustache. His clothes gave off the impression that he could be someone important. But, being at the Opera one needed to dress a certain way. 

“Oh Raoul it is you!” Christine said with glee, raising herself up from her chair and embracing the man in a hug. Seeing the two of them hug sent an invisible knife plunging into Erik’s chest. He felt his breath escape him as he took a step back. The name was familiar to him. The Count de Chagny who was involved with the dancer La Sorelli had a younger brother by that name. But how could a Viscount know a poor orphaned Swedish Girl? 

“ Little Lottie! Its is so good to see you again. You surely have grown since last I saw you.” Not only did they know one another, he even had a nickname for her as well. If there was truly a God then truly he hated Erik above any creature that walked upon the Earth. The longer he watched these two prattle on like long lost lovers the more his hatred for this young man began to grow. 

In this Raoul de Chagny he saw everything that he found lacking in himself. He could see the effect that the Viscount was having upon his pupil and it made his stomach churn. Then, something unexpected. She began to talk about him...well her Angel of Music. Seeing the fondness in her eyes as she spoke about his guise suddenly warmed the heart that had momentarily been frozen. He remembered in that instant why he had fallen in love with this chorus girl. 

And then Raoul spoke again and the illusion was broken. He insisted on taking her to supper. He would fetch his finest white horses and await for him. Erik was pleased when she turned him down. Even mentioning that her Angel was very strict. But, this impudent fool was persistent. He told her he’d come fetch her in five minutes time and with that he left the room. 

Erik watched as Christine’s face had grown distraught. Her head fell into her hands as she said that things had changed. They had indeed, and they were about to change forever. For all the anger and hatred he had suddenly grown for this fashion slave were about to be unleashed. He called out to her, throwing his voice so that it swirled all around her within the room. She would know of his disapproval.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only a one-shot. But if you'd like me to continue or do more Phantom related stories feel free to let me know! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
